


Keeper

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод таг к финалу (5х13). Флаффный h/c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165858) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Прошло пятнадцать дней и одиннадцать часов с тех пор, как он вошел в эту комнату – пятнадцать дней и одиннадцать часов, прежде чем Питер вытащил его. Нил точно знал, потому что ему позволили оставить часы – сперва тщательно проверив их на предмет спрятанных отмычек и передатчиков. Он не знал, считать ли это милосердием или очередным способом его помучить.

Он пытался сбежать. Он чувствовал, что это важно, и все старался сказать Питеру, но Питер только говорил «шшш» и старался его усадить.

Он пытался сбежать, но они ловили его каждый раз – ловили, и наказывали за побег, и били. Он вывел из строя камеры, но они поставили охранников; он пытался очаровать охранников, но безуспешно.

И теперь они лежали на асфальте лицом вниз, в наручниках (и довольно потрепанные, судя по всему), а Нил был снаружи… _снаружи_ , под лучами солнца, и Питер придерживал его сзади за рубашку с такой силой, словно пытался не дать ему сбежать. Только Нил не пытался никуда сбежать. Больше нет. 

– Нил, сядь, _пожалуйста_ , – в голосе Питера звучало почти отчаяние. Нил сел, неловко выставив больную ногу. Голова кружилась. Питер сел рядом.

– Найдется у кого-нибудь вода? Спасибо, Джонс… Где моя скорая?

Питер вложил бутылку Нилу в руки, и он стал жадно пить, едва не захлебываясь. Рука Питера, большая и теплая, сомкнулась поверх его и придержала бутылку, заставляя его пить медленнее.

– Тебе не давали воды? И не кормили? – в голосе Питера дрожала едва контролируемая ярость.

– Последние пару дней нет, – Нил сделал глубокий вдох; вода комом провалилась в пустой желудок. – Это наказание. За попытку бежать. Питер, я _пытался…_

– Я знаю. Ты пытался. Ты молодец. – Питер притянул Нила чуть ближе, прислоняя к себе. Нил не возражал – Питер был очень надежным и очень настоящим, удерживая его в здесь и сейчас. Солнце припекало макушку. – Хотел бы я, чтобы мы успели раньше, Нил, боже – мы искали, клянусь, мы искали. У нас не было зацепок, вообще никаких, пока…

– Ты нашел мои подсказки, – предположил Нил. – Я знал, что ты найдешь мои подсказки.

Питер фыркнул. 

– Зашифрованные пометки на поддельных полотнах импрессионистов. Только ты, Нил.

– Но ты их нашел, – сказал Нил, и вдруг ему перехватило горло что-то опасно близкое ко всхлипу. Все его эмоции были на пределе, и он даже не мог понять, _почему_ , разве что две недели ему не с кем было поговорить, кроме людей, которые определенно его ненавидели и считали одноразовым инструментом. После третьей попытки побега, когда он пришел в себя в той лишенной окон комнате с белыми стенами, ему начало казаться, что он никогда не выберется – что просто останется там навечно.

Они никогда не выключали свет. Они доводили его до предела, заставляя рисовать, пока не начинали трястись руки от изнеможения и гипогликемии. Сперва он сопротивлялся, но они постарались внушить ему, что не шутят. Он наконец перестал пытаться освободиться, когда они сломали ему коленную чашечку и пригрозили, что отрежут ногу, если он попытается еще раз.

(Но не руки. Они никогда не угрожали его рукам или глазам. Потому что они были важны для них. _Только_ они и были важны).

– Эй, эй, – послышался голос Питера. Теплые пальцы легли Нилу на затылок, мягко наклоняя назад голову, чтобы Нил мог поднять глаза и увидеть Питера и агентов ФБР позади него. Вершины зданий. Голубое августовское небо.

– Нил, ты снаружи, все хорошо. Ты понимаешь, да? Мы тебя нашли.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Нил. – Я знаю, что нашли. 

А потом прибыли парамедики, и перед глазами снова все поплыло. Двигаться было больно, но когда его уложили на каталку, стало лучше. Потом его потянуло в сон. Он практически не спал, только дремал урывками, уже… он даже не помнил, сколько. Но теперь Питер держал его за руку, и все должно быть хорошо.

Он закрыл глаза.

***

Он очнулся в приемном покое, и вокруг были чужие люди, которые делали что-то, отчего было больно, и он забарахтался, вырываясь. Потом постепенно пришло осознание: он в больнице, и не нужно пытаться покалечить людей, которые просто ему помогают.

– Можете меня больше не держать, – смущенно сказал он. – Простите. Мне очень, _очень_ жаль. – Он не мог перестать извиняться с тех пор, как увидел, что заехал медсестре по лицу и разбил ей нос.

– Ничего, – сказала она, пока коллега осматривала ее нос. – Я знаю, вы перенесли травму. Я вас напугала.

Кто-то спросил, впустить ли его друга, и Нил пробормотал виноватое «Да, пожалуйста». Он все еще чувствовал кошмарную вину вкупе с иррациональным ужасом – просто позволить им осмотреть его ребра и другие травмы потребовало всей его силы воли. 

Питер пришел в сопровождении интерна. 

– Нил? – сказал он и сел на стул у кровати. – Нил, привет. 

Он осторожно оторвал руку Нила от простыни, и Нил впервые осознал, что так вцепился в простыни обоими кулаками, что свело пальцы. Питер взял руку Нила между двумя своими, согревая.

– Моззи говорит, что ему нужно позаботиться о паре вещей, а потом он приедет, – сказал Питер. – Я подумал, что в данных обстоятельствах лучше не спрашивать. А Эл приедет из Вашингтона – не раньше чем через пару часов, но она будет здесь, не волнуйся.

Нил кивнул. Он еще не вполне доверял голосу. Из-за недавних попыток вырваться колено мучительно ныло, и он начинал осознавать, что это может быть навсегда. Он не знал, как с этим справляться. 

– Ты не против, что я здесь? – спросил Питер. – Просто скажи мне уйти, если хочешь побыть один.

– Не уходи, – сказал Нил, и Питер сильнее сжал его руку.

После расспросов о перенесенных заболеваниях и аллергиях ему дали обезболивающее, и с тех пор все было очень мило. Сестры были _очень_ приятны и очень добры, и Нил продолжал им это говорить. Питер от этого улыбался, и это тоже было приятно; Нилу нравилось делать Питера счастливым.

– Прости, что я сбежал, – сказал он, и Питер до боли сжал его руку.

– Ты не сбежал, Нил. Тебя похитили.

Нил хотел сказать, что это не совсем правда, что он все равно собирался, но тут пришел доктор поговорить с ним о колене. Нил пропустил пару деталей, но остался под впечатлением, что в конечном счете его нога восстановится. После операции и терапии; просто на это потребуется время.

А потом пришла сестра и сообщила, что палата готова. Пока его перевозили, Питер куда-то исчез и вернулся с кружкой холодной воды и большой бутылкой апельсинового сока.

Сестра дала Нилу листок с вечерним меню и оставила его с Питером наедине. Нил безвольно распластался под одеялом. Голова начала слегка прочищаться. Боль все еще таилась глубоко внутри, но не слишком его беспокоила. Сок был райским на вкус, но ему больше не хотелось выпить всю воду в мире. Наверное, это было как-то связано с капельницей.

Питер уселся в кресло у кровати и, казалось, собирался задержаться надолго. Он украл у Нила меню – все равно Нил только нарисовал по краю листа горный хребет прилагавшимся карандашом.

– Хм, спагетти болоньез или минестроне, – сказал Питер. – Похоже, сегодня итальянская кухня. 

– Сок был вкусный, – пробормотал Нил. Его опять клонило в сон.

– Я думал, что ты сбежал, Нил, – тихо сказал Питер. Он отвел взгляд, вина и стыд были очевидны в каждой линии его тела.

– Хорошая догадка, – после паузы сказал Нил. Он поставил пустую бутылку на столик и снова спрятался под одеяло. Ему было необъяснимо холодно. – Я собирался. Просто они схватили меня раньше.

– Да, Моззи так и сказал. Но все равно… в первый день – критический период, когда мы могли бы искать свидетелей и зацепки по горячим следам… я просто… – Питер сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. – Я тянул время. Я хотел дать тебе фору.

Горло Нила странно сдавило. 

– Ты не обязан был.

– Ну, теперь я об этом жалею. Но… когда приставы позвонили и сказали, что твой браслет был срезан, знаешь, что я подумал в первый момент?

Нил покачал головой.

– Я подумал, _и хорошо_ , – лицо Питера исказила горькая улыбка. – Я тебя не винил. То, что произошло, было несправедливо, Нил, и то, что тебе пришлось бежать, тоже не было правосудием. И если я мог выиграть для тебя время, я собирался это сделать. Потом со мной связался Моззи, сказал, что не может тебя найти, и что что-то явно не так…

Питер казался отчаянно виноватым – и теперь, когда собственный дискомфорт больше не отвлекал Нила, он заметил, что Питер тоже выглядит ужасно измотанным: серым и изнеможенным до предела.

– Ты не виноват, – пробормотал Нил. Теперь, когда он лежал горизонтально и более-менее удобно, его клонило в сон. – Надеюсь, то, что ты сорвался меня искать, не сильно подпортит твою новую работу.

Питер снова отвел взгляд.

– Да, насчет этого. Я отказался от должности.

Нил попытался сесть. Ребра и колено сразу напомнили, почему это плохая идея, и он снова откинулся на подушки.

– Что? Но… Питер, ты _заслужил_ это повышение.

– _Мы_ заслужили, – напомнил ему Питер. – Но когда Брюс позвонил мне с вердиктом по твоему делу… я не знаю, Нил. Это не казалось правильным. – Он криво улыбнулся. – Я не создан быть бюрократом. Толкаться локтями с сенаторами, принимать решения вроде _этого_ , никогда больше не работать в поле – я бы это возненавидел. Я пришел в Бюро, чтобы помогать людям. Чтобы защищать людей. Сидячая работа в Вашингтоне ничем не похожа на это.

– Но… – Он все еще не мог полностью это осознать. – Вы ведь уже упаковали всё в доме. А Эл предложили работу в Вашингтоне…

– Она согласилась, – сказал Питер. – И я думаю, что это правильно. Я ее поддерживаю. Она приезжает домой по выходным.

– Питер, – беспомощно сказал Нил. Он не должен был вернуться и обнаружить, что все _изменилось_. Изменилось…и все же осталось прежним, потому что… это значило, что Питер все еще в отделе белых воротничков, да? Это значило получить назад браслет, и снова работать с Питером… и несправедливость того, что свобода была так близка, но ее выхватили у него из-под носа, все еще ранила как удар под дых, но мысль о работе с Питером оставшийся год его срока…

Это было не так уж плохо.

– Ты не обязан был это делать ради меня, – сказал Нил.

– Не тебя, – возразил Питер. – Я сделал это ради себя. Я хочу не отводить взгляд, когда смотрю на себя в зеркало, Нил. В конечном счете, именно это важно.

Вернуться в отдел белых воротничков. Снова работать с Питером. Ну, если он когда-нибудь выберется из больницы… 

– Думаю, мне не светит никаких побегов в ближайшем будущем, – сказал Нил, покосившись на колено под простыней.

– Ты же слышал дока. Ты поправишься, – сказал Питер. Зажужжал его телефон, и он глянул на экран. – А, это Моззи. _«Наказания назначены. Еду»_. Даже не буду спрашивать. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Нил невольно усмехнулся. Моззи будет рядом каждый шаг его выздоровления, он знал. И Питер… и Элизабет, и Диана с Джонсом, и Джун.

Пока он был взаперти в той комнате, у него было много времени подумать – ну, когда он не был слишком усталым или ему было слишком больно, чтобы думать. И в основном он думал об… этом. Ужинах с Питером и Элизабет… спорах с Дианой в офисе белых воротничков… партиях в покер с Джун и Моззи. Он не мечтал сбежать в Париж или Бангкок. Он просто хотел сбежать обратно в квартиру Джун, в гостиную Берков.

– Я готов был сбежать, Питер, – прошептал он. – Ты был прав.

– Это в прошлом, – тихо сказал Питер. – И я собираюсь добиваться твоего освобождения, Нил. У меня все еще много контактов и в Бюро, и за его пределами.

Нил повернул голову и посмотрел на Питера, на самом деле посмотрел – на Питера, усталого, помятого и обмякшего в кресле. Который мог бы носить дорогие, сшитые на заказ костюмы и сидеть за столом со вкусом обставленного кабинета в Вашингтоне.

Как бы близки они не стали за эти годы, Нил всегда осознавал разделяющий их барьер, Питер на одной стороне и он на другой. Их преданность лежала в разных направлениях. Но сейчас – а может, это все из-за лекарств – казалось, что барьер стал проницаемым. Им обоим морочили головы, подумал Нил; они оба проиграли. Питеру дали возможность шагнуть в высшие эшелоны Бюро, и он ее отверг. Нил увидел, как открывается перед ним дверь на свободу – и тут же захлопывается и запирается на засов.

И они снова были здесь. Снова в отделе белых воротничков. Казалось, всё всегда возвращается сюда.

– Питер, – пробормотал Нил, уже засыпая. – Ты никогда не думал совсем уйти из Бюро?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Питер. Его голос звучал устало и грустно. – Раньше – никогда. Сейчас… я не знаю.

– Потому что, если ты когда-нибудь уйдешь… – Глаза Нила были закрыты; он не был вполне уверен, на самом ли деле это произносит, или ему только снится. – Я думаю, мы могли бы многое сделать вместе. Кэффри и Бёрк, консультанты и следователи. Помогать отчаявшимся [2]…или что бы то ни было. Я бы бросил прежнюю жизнь, если это то, что ждет на другой стороне, Питер. Правда бросил бы.

– Кажется, ты имел в виду Бёрк и Кэффри, – мягко поправил Питер и накрыл руку Нила. – Не думаю, что я уже готов поставить крест на Бюро. Но я буду иметь это в виду как запасной план.

– Думаю, на бланках должен быть старомодный шрифт, – пробормотал Нил. – Что-то из ар деко, пожалуй. 

– По-моему, ты забегаешь вперед. – Питер не смеялся – не совсем. Но Нил слышал смех в его голосе, и теплоту.

Нил потянулся к руке Питера и переплел их пальцы. От лекарств все вокруг казалось расплывчатым и ненадежным, и ему нужен был этот якорь, знание, что он не скользнет обратно в ту комнату, уснув.

Но Питер был здесь. Питер этого не допустит.

Сон подкрался незваным, подхватил его и понес.

**Author's Note:**

> _Название, "Keeper", с одной стороны, означает различные вариации от "хранитель/смотритель", а с другой - "человек, которого стоит удержать", "то, что стоит сохранить". То есть слово обозначает сразу и Питера, и Нила. Увы, на русском ему аналога не нашлось._


End file.
